


Drunk History: Birth of the Imperial Radch (Podfic)

by caminante, Eccentric_Hat



Category: Drunk History, Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Hat/pseuds/Eccentric_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Lieutenant Tisarwat, and today I’m going to tell you about the rise of Anaander Mianaai. Out loud this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk History: Birth of the Imperial Radch (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epershand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epershand/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drunk History: Birth of the Imperial Radch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893840) by [Eccentric_Hat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Hat/pseuds/Eccentric_Hat). 



> Happy birthday Epershand!

Read by Caminante and featuring Eccentric_Hat as the voice of Breq.

Length: 17 minutes and 8 seconds

Stream the story [on soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/caminante_podfic/drunk-history-birth-of-the-imperial-radch-podfic)

Get the mp3 or m4b from the Audiofic Archive [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/drunk-history-birth-of-imperial-radch)

Read the original [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5893840)

In the style of the [Alexander Hamilton Drunk History video](https://youtu.be/6V_DsL1x1uY), the intro music is "Ada Plays" from the Cold Mountain Soundtrack and the exit music is Track 3 of the Dances with Wolves Soundtrack by John Barry.


End file.
